Hunter, Hunter
by Charlotte Lane
Summary: It is a well known fact that Harry Potter is the son of the most renowned Hunters in England. So, it is only natural that he catches the interest of the heir of the Lord Malfoy, the Count of the Vampire race. And it isn't an unwanted interest either. Rated M. Drarry. Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1 - Hunter, Hunter

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Mentions of blood/gore, and Sexual Situations.

Rating: Mature (read at your own discretion)

-hunter, hunter-

Draco peeked out over the canopy of limbs watching the darkened figure from the tops of the trees. It was dark. Late into the night. The only light was from the moon, white beams of light filtering down through the foliage. Shinning on the paleness of his face, bringing out the sharpness. His dark silver eyes cut through the gaps in the leaves, moving as the hunter did. As _Harry_ did.

Yes, Draco smirked as the sound of a snapping twig drifted up to his ears, his pointed fangs peeking out of his risen lips; He knew that the hunter below was Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter, the most renowned Hunters in England. He just wondered if the young human knew who _he_ was.

With a speed and grace of an immortal Draco dropped to the ground silently behind the taller boy. He was tanned from long days training in the sun with dark hair like the night around them. Green eyes like the deepest emerald. Smiling slightly he decided to alert the other of his presence, gently flicking the bark of the nearest tree.

Harry whipped around with a shocking balance that left Draco impressed. "Vampire." It was tense and the only word that left the boys mouth leaving a smirk on the blondes features. He only gave a slight nod taking one step forward even as the taller boy took a hurried one back.

"Why do you act so?" Confusion laced through the beautiful emerald eyes causing amusement to fill Draco and he smiled, flashing Harry a view of his fangs. A gasp left chapped lips as the shorter boy appeared in front of him, hands on his shoulders, leaning up on tip toes. "I'll see you soon hunter." Smooth lips were on his chastely for spare moments with a chill, a strange heat running up his spine.

When Harry finally gained his bearings opening his eyes, Draco was gone. He gazed through the trees around him and up through the branches. A small smirk came to his lips as his fingertips traced where the Vampires lips had just been. Yes, he would see Draco again soon.

-hunter, hunter-

Please leave a comment :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Normal

Warnings: Alternate Universe, Mentions of blood/gore, and Sexual Situations.

Rating: Mature (read at your own discretion)

-normal-

Shards of crystal illuminated fascinating combinations of colour on the walls as the suns light fell through the French windows that separated the room from the outside world. The mobile of intricately cut stone slowly rotated with the cool air that rushed from the vents, keeping the room a lower temperature than the heated wind just out the windows. This was the sight that he woke up to.

A soft smile crept upon his lips. This was comfortable. This was routine. And Harry could not have asked for a better, simple existence. For a few long moments, he continued to lie under the heavy comforter that shielded him from the chill of the air conditioning. Then, like every morning before, he pulled himself from beneath the covers and stood onto the sun heated carpet.

It wasn't to say that Harry did not like change, or to try new things, to go on adventures. However, he was very inclined to admit that he liked the feeling of knowing exactly how his day would go. He was not a fan of the unexpected; wasn't a fan of being surprised. Surprises usually led to embarrassment and ridicule, so Harry very easily found it acceptable to avoid it.

That was how he lived day to day, being sure of his place in life and making sure that everything that happened was due to his own decisions. Harry knew that his friends, that his family, were always quite worried that he would end up being a recluse like his late grandfather. Charlus Potter, while being the head of such an influential family, had kept to what he knew for the better part of his life.

A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he finished dressing himself. He buttoned the clasp of his jeans, and straightened out the thin gray thermal knit shirt that he wore. With one hand he ran his fingers through his hair to get it back to its normally mussed up look, while the other reached down to help pull his sneakers onto his feet.

When he finally stepped in front of the mirror along the far wall, he gave himself a once over before plucking up his wand from its holder on the night stand. A small wave of said wand later and his mouth was minty fresh. Harry smirked softly as he put the wand in his pocket holster, before walking out of his bedroom and into the hallways of the Potter Manor.

Doors and paintings blended together as Harry walked swiftly down the long corridors towards the dining room. As per usual, he walked into the elegant room just as his mother was seating herself at the table set for three. She was alone, with her brilliant red hair curled against her back, dressed in a simple set of capri's with a white jean button up blouse.

As he approached the table her bright green eyes, identical to his own, lightened as a soft smile played on her lips. "Good Morning Harry, did you sleep well?" At his distinct smile, Lily found herself laughing, "I don't see why I always ask. I always get the same answer." Her son simply widened his grin as he sat gracefully in the seat opposite of her.

There was a moment of silence when the door of the room opened once more, and as they watched James walk into the room, they went back to conversing. "Mother, I was going to inquire about the 'conversation' that you and father requested last night." It was a moment before his mother replied, for she looked to James who was settling into his own chair between them.

"Well darling, your father and I have been talking about your questioning the direction of your life." Harry nodded slowly, knowing that this was his mothers way of skirting around the real issue; which was his reluctance to choose a life path for fear of choosing wrong. "So, we have decided that it would be best for you to go with your father on the upcoming mission."

This wasn't a surprise to Harry. Since his nineteenth birthday a couple years back, his parents had been urging him to try new things as a way to find something that he would truly enjoy doing with his life. Thus far, all attempts had failed. However, there was one thing that he was adamant about avoiding; his fathers career as a Hunter.

More than four hundred years ago, Wizards and Vampires were civil in nature. Some would even go so far as to say that they were friends. In the age of Cilia Portage and Linus Cardin, the alliance between their kinds was broken. It was legend that Cilia, daughter of the Vampire Count, fell in love with Linus, of the hierarchy of Warden Cardin. Upon the night of their wedding, she murdered his older sister and mother in a sense of blood lust.

That had been the breaking point, to which Linus himself had her tied outside on the Manor lawn and allowed her to die by suns light despite her cries of innocence. The pain of the love of his life, taking the lives of those dearest to him, fractured Linus mentally; he never was the same again. Harry grew up hearing the legend in tales so different from the next, that he never could take it to heart.

Every person, every family, had a different version of the story and thus Harry decided to himself that it couldn't be history. It was rather an Urban Tale; something used to scare Wizard children away from the Vampire kind. Taking heed of this story, his father became a Hunter, those who travel to the far reaches of England to dispatch any unruly creatures, just a few years before Harry had been born.

Hunters were the peace makers of their society. They were the ones that kept the alliances with the other Creatures of their world strong. It was up to them to make sure that all mutual laws between their races were followed. Harry despite being so young, and the son of one of the most renowned Hunters in the Magical Realm, refused to have anything like a legend affect his views of the world.

This was one thing that was difficult for his parents to understand. "We think that it would get you out into the world for a bit Harry, at least for a few months. To let you get a taste of what's out there. You may even find that the life of a Hunter isn't as horrid as you believe." Harry watched his father smile encouragingly, as his mother smiled out of the corner of his eyes.

With an internal sigh, Harry simply nodded with a slight smile of his own. "You say that it will only be for a couple months?" At this his mother let out a small laugh of relief and his father flashed him one of his widest grins. "As long as I wouldn't be away for long, I don't see why not." As soon as those words had left his mouth, James called for one of the servers.

"Please let Remus know that Harry has agreed to join us on our expedition. He will see to it that the materials for an extra body are gathered." At the mention of one of his godfathers, Harry sat up taller. Remus, along with his second godfather Sirius, were James' best friends. They were members in the squad of Hunters that his father belonged to.

As they finished their plates, Harry stood from the table with a stretch. "Harry, I'm so glad that you are willing to give this a chance. You make me so grateful to have such a son." His mothers words took a stab at his heart, and guilt rose in his stomach. He covered the feeling with a smile and laugh in response, before turning with a wave and calmly leaving the room.

-normal-

Leave a comment please :)


End file.
